What if Operation Caked Four
by DelightfulChild
Summary: what if numbuh 2 hadnt save the kids from being baked into the cake?You'll be suprised  at who saves them instead...people dont make very good cake filling afterall


Numbuh 2 could hardly believe it!He was going to win toobathon!His patched up innertube,Betsy,floating closer to the finish announcer kid going on about something as he floated alongside the excited Numbuh 2."If it wasnt for the fact that all the other contestants are about to be baked into a giant cake by the evil father as we speak"The kid while he was saying this,  
>the cheering grew louder from the parents in the stands,to the point Numbuh 2 couldnt hear what had just been said,though he asked anyway."Wait,what was that?"He asked."Hoagie P Gilligan,<br>the lord of the losers-"The annoucer,hoagie tuned out the kids speech,as he had heard it many times, no idea he had just missed something of vital importance.

Meanwhile,The Delightful Children from Down the Lane were heading to the evil skate park,  
>which in reality was a giant cake pan where Father was making their cake,they had no idea of what exactly he was going to put in it,as he wanted it to be a suprise for just went along with his plan to get out of the innertube race early. David dragging their point green innertube behind their group formation."I wonder what the fillings going to be?"Ogie wondered aloud as the giant cake pan came into the five childrens view,the others felt their blood run cold at the distinct sound of the crys of distressed kids,the Delightful Children all looked up at eachother in suprise,all blinking their light blue eyes in unison,they immeadiatly quickened their pace towards the giant cake pan.<p>

Inside the cake pan,many of the kids had stopped thrashing,simply resorting to members of Sector V desperately trying to think of a way out of this 1 hung his head,  
>stopping his thrashing when he realized...there was no way out of this the kids shouting out one loud last desperate call for help.<p>

Which was answered by the cruel,evil laughter of Father,who had lit a huge fireball in his hand,when he paused,the fireball dissipating in his hand,feeling five damp hands tap him on his shoulder, his Delightful Children standing behind him,a confused and almost concerned expression on each of their faces."Ah,Hello my Delightful Children,your here just in time to watch me bake your birthday cake!"Father blinked his golden yellow eyes in confusion,something appeared to troubling them.  
>"Um,yes,about our cake Father,what...exactly is in it?The Delightful Children asked in took his pipe out of his mouth."Well,theres batter,<br>water...and I wanted this to be a suprise,but I also added in bratty children!"  
>Father cacked evily.<p>

The Delightful Childrens light blue eyes widened in shock,their mouths hanging stopped laughing,putting his pipe back in his mouth,turning around to set the bottom of the pan on fire."Now,let me finish baking it,Delightful Children"  
>Father said Delightful Children were silent,listening to the terrified kids crying inside the pan,about to be buzzed around the collective mind of the Delightful Children,until one surfaced,one of their good hearted nature,forcing itself to be heard. The Delightful Children became could NOT allow Father to do this.<p>

"FATHER!"The Delightful Children practically screamed acked in suprise,almost falling over when he turned around quickly to face the Delightful Children,yellow eyes wide with suprise."What,what is it?"  
>Father snapped,sounding annoyed and a bit confused.<p>

All the kids inside the pan had become silent,straining to hear what was going on,daring to hope.

"Were sorry Father,but we cannot allow you to do this"The Delightful Children said firmly in unison,their light blue eyes glinting with anger."And why not?"Father growled,growing angry at their refusal at allowing him to continue."Its going to far Father,its just plain awful,its going far past just being evil,even they dont deserve this"The Delightfuls responded,sounding confident in stunned silent,then he growled angrily,his entire body was enveloped in flames."YOU DONT MAKE THE DESICIONS AROUND HERE,DONT FORGET YOUR PLACE!"The Delightful Children cringed,growing fearfull,but continued to stand their ground,not backing down."You can't Father!"They pleaded.

Father's gold eyes narrowed,and in one quick move,pushed the Delightful Children against the side of the cake pan,the impact so great, it knocked out all the Delightfuls,  
>but Bruce, had been cushioned by the others when they hit the pan.<br>The short blonde boy whimpered,his eyes wide with fright at he looked up at Father.  
>Who's anger started to subside as he realized he had just hurt his Delightful Children.<p>

Suddenly there was a loud cracking seemed the Delightful Children had hit the pan with such force that a crack had pan split in half,an enourmous tidal wave of pink cake batter and kids coming out.  
>Bruce yelped as their innertube was swept up into the current...<p>

Later,all the area around the finish line of the race was covered in cake batter,and an upset Numbuh 2 was talking to a cake batter splattered Numbuh 1."Im sorry guys,I didnt know you were all in trouble"Numbuh 2 said in a distressed tone of voice,frowning.  
>Numbuh 1 held up a hand,stopping Numbuh 2 from saying anything else."Relax Numbuh 2,were all fine now,thanks to our rescuers"Numbuh 1 said,smiling lightly.<br>Numbuh 2 frowned."Who save you all anyway?"He asked curiously."I'll give you a hint,  
>their name starts with Delightful"Numbuh 1 said.2's jaw dropped open.<br>"Your Kidding"Numbuh 1 shook his head."Its true" 5 hummed."Hey,  
>where did the Delightful Children go anyway?"The four kids began looking around the cake batter covered field,spotting the equally cake splattered Delightful Children in their innertube ontop of a large mound of batter.<p>

Bruce whimpered,looking at the still unconcious Delightfuls in the innertube with him.  
>He shook Ashley lightly,trying to wake her up,to no frowned,his shoulders slumping a bit."Happy Birthday"Bruce mumbled bitterly,frowning,another year where their birthday was hadn't noticed that the hundreds of kids there,had gathered in a circle around them,including Sector kids all looked at eachother,and smiled.<p>

"Happy Birthday,its your birthday,happy birthday,its your birthday,birthday,hooray!"The kids sang,Bruce looked at them,his eyes became a bit teary,he blinked when he heard four soft groans,he turned around to see that the other Delightfuls had regained conciousness."Guys!Im so glad your okay!"Bruce said,  
>sounding very relieved,the others though,were too busy looking around at the singing kids.<br>They smiled too,their own eyes tearing up a bit.  
>"Happy Birthday Delightful Children!"The kids cheered,even Sector V.<p>

End Transmission :)


End file.
